Un encuentro no planeado
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al IV Desafío de DZ del GE. ¿Algo bueno sale del encuentro entre un vampiro perdido y una débil chica humana?
1. Chapter 1 Un primer encuentro extraño

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**Capitulo 1: Un primer encuentro extraño y terrorifico.**

– Tonta Onee-chan… le dije que no quería tomar esta estúpida prueba de valor…– se quejo una chica de complexión pequeña y delgada.

Su cabello era rubio, corto hasta los hombros. Y sus ojos azules, brillantes y relucientes por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

Era de noche. Una noche de brujas para ser exactos. Sin embargo, la joven chica de 14 años no estaba vestida de algún monstruo como todos los demás, pues creía que era tonto.

Aun así, justo ahora se encontraba atravesando el bosque por una inútil prueba de valor que su amiga Miku le había insistido en tomar.

La prueba era simple, dentro del bosque había 3 puntos específicos donde encontraría 3 cosas las cuales debía tomar y regresar al inicio del bosque, donde todo el mundo se encontraba ahora.

Por azar a ella le había tocado ser la primera; y aunque era la más joven nadie se apiado de ella y decidió tomar su lugar o siquiera acompañarla.

–Demonios…– suspiro la rubia cerrando por un segundo los ojos.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, solo el sonido de las aves nocturnas y del agresivo viento era audible.

Pero entonces escucho algo acercarse, y sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y fue incapaz de girarse para ver quién era quien la acechaba.

El sonido de los pasos no se detuvo, sino que continuo escuchándose, cada vez más y más cerca….

Rin paso saliva y se forzó a si misma a reaccionar. No era tiempo de estar congelada, ¿Qué si se trataba de algún pervertido? ¿O de algún asesino que deambulaba por ahí enterrando un cadáver?

Pero…

¿Y que si era alguno de sus amigos tratando de jugar una mala broma?

–M…Miku nee-san, esto no es diver…ti…do…–Dijo en voz alta al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia atrás, de donde los pasos provenían. Y entonces si voz titubeo en la última palabra de aquella oración.

Rojo…

Un par de ojos rojos brillantes era lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir en ese paisaje oscuro.

Definitivamente **«**aquello**»** no era ninguno de sus amigos. O al menos eso presintió ella.

Aquella cosa soltó un ligero suspiro. Pero sonó tan frio, tan penetrante…

Dejo salir un gemido, enmudecida por el miedo que la invadió de repente. Y entonces comenzó a correr.

Giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria a donde aquello se encontraba y empleo toda la fuerza que sus delgadas y cortas piernas fueron capaces de ejercer.

Corrió…

Corrió…

Buscando el final de aquel bosque que en un instante se volvió eterno, ella corrió.

–¡Humana! ¡Deja de correr!– Ordeno aquello de lo que Rin huía.

La rubia se sorprendió. ¿**«**aquello**»** podía hablar?

En ese momento su mano fue alcanzada y la forzó a detenerse.

Rin miro aun con temor a lo que la sujetaba.

Y entonces lo vio…

El cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

**«**Aquello**»** era en realidad un chico. Un poco más alto que ella. Usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color negro, acompañados de una capa del mismo color.

Rin soltó un suspiro de alivio y se acuclillo en el suelo.

–¡Vamos! Que mala broma…– dijo llevando su mano libre hasta su pecho agitado. Una vez más miro al chico que la sujetaba y le miro con reproche – ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Casi me da un infarto! – Se quejo.

El chico la miro levantando una ceja.

– ¿Perdón? ¡Deberías estar asustada!

– ¿De un chico con cosplay de vampiro? ¡Sí, claro!

El chico reforzó el agarre de la mano de la chica y la fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que soy una imitación?

En ese momento el rubio se acuclillo frente a Rin y aproximando su rostro, entreabrió los labios y dejo ver un par de colmillos relucientes.

–Niña… Yo soy uno autentico– murmuro cuando su nariz hubo chocado con la de ella, y sin previo aviso toco con la punta de su lengua el labio ajeno.

Rin lo miro abriendo los ojos. Y una vez más su cuerpo le fallo.

No fue capaz de hacer nada más que temblar.

– ¿Q…Que? – Pregunto titubeante con los ojos incapaces de apartarse de los hipnotizantes de él.

– Vaya, tienes un buen sabor niña humana– comento el chico aproximando una vez más su rostro al de la chica.

En ese momento un agudo grito emergió desde la garganta de Rin, haciéndose resonar por el bosque solitario y sombrío.

El chico rubio se cubrió los oídos con las manos dejando así libre a la chica, pero ésta aun era incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara.

–Tsk… - mascullo el joven vampiro de ojos rojos brillantes aun cubriendo sus oídos– ¡Eso duele!- se quejo mirando a Rin con recelo.

Ella paso saliva y miro titubeante al chico.

–D…Déjame ir….

Él la miro levantando una ceja y poco a poco fue apartando las manos de sus orejas.

–Déjame ir… Prometo no decir nada de ti, pero déjame ir…– Suplico Rin antes de ponerse a llorar de miedo.

–¿Eh? E…Espera–dijo el rubio sintiéndose nervioso por las lagrimas ajenas– D… Deja de llorar. Yo no…–

–Vas a chupar mi sangre hasta que me quede seca ¿no es verdad? ¡Buaaaa!

–Calmate…

–¡Buaaa! ¡Por eso le dije a Miku nee-san que no quería tomar esta tonta prueba de valor!

–Oye, yo no…

–¡Voy a morir aquí!

–¡Que te calmes, humana! – Ordeno el rubio tomando por los hombros a la chica que lloraba.

Sin embargo esto provoco que el llanto se incrementara.

Sin previo aviso el chico silenció los sollozos de la rubia con sus labios y entonces la miro a los ojos

– No voy a matarte– aseguro con el rostro serio una vez que su hubo apartado de ella.

Rin tardo un momento en reaccionar.

¿Acababa de ser besada?

Paso saliva y miro al vampiro.

–¿P… Por qué...?– pregunto titubeante.

Len suspiro y levanto una ceja.

–Hagamos un convenio ¿Te parece?

Rin lo miro confundida.

–La verdad yo… –empezó a explicar Len mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado– la verdad es que yo… Estoy perdido…–

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? ¿Planeas jugar conmigo antes de matarme acaso?- se quejo Rin mirándolo con incredulidad.

– Estoy hablando enserio…

– ¡Si claro! Un vampiro perdido…

– ¡Escúchame! ¿Alguna vez habías visto a un vampiro antes?-

La chica lo miro parpadeando un par de veces y entonces admitió.

–La verdad es que no…

– ¿Lo ves? La razón es porque en realidad nuestros mundos no debería tener ninguna conexión- explico el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿"Mundos"?

Len la miro manteniendo el rostro serio.

–El mundo de los humanos y el mundo de lo sobrenatural…– respondió antes de extenderle la mano a la chica que permanecía en el suelo.

–Algo… ¿Algo así existe?– siseo tras pasar saliva.

El chico asintió.

–Y por alguna razón yo he venido a este mundo…– musito en un suspiro.


	2. Chapter 2 Presentación

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**Capítulo 2: Presentación.**

—Así que, un vampiro perdido ¿Eh? —murmuro Rin cuando ella y Len caminaban por el bosque solitario esa noche de brujas.

El joven vampiro la miro de reojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Te estás burlando? —cuestiono con algo de molestia sin dejar de mirarla con sus rojizos ojos.

— ¿Eh? No, para nada—se apresuro a decir la rubia viendo con nerviosismo a su acompañante—es sólo que, ¿Cómo decirlo? Es... Es extraño y difícil de creer... —completo al tiempo que miraba al suelo.

—Huh... ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy un vampiro auténtico? —cuestiono el chupasangre mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

—P... Paso... —respondió Rin sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Que aburrida…

Tras aquello un silencio se creó entre la pareja de jóvenes que avanzaba por el sombrío bosque en ese momento.

Rin soltó un suspiro y miro los árboles secos que había a su alrededor, recordando que con este repentino suceso ella acababa de perder la prueba de valor por la que originalmente se había adentrado al bosque.

— ¿Sucede algo, niña humana? —pregunto el joven vampiro notando la expresión pérdida de su compañera.

La ojiazul miro al chico levantando una ceja.

—No soy «niña humana» , para empezar ya no soy una niña—se quejo con indignación.

Len se encogió de hombros.

—No se te nombre— confeso despreocupadamente.

Rin parpadeo y se detuvo por un momento.

Era verdad, ellos no siquiera se habían presentado. Pero aún así estaban caminando juntos y charlando cómo su fueran amigos.

— ¿Humana? —llamó el rubio al notar que la chica se había quedado atrás.

—No soy «humana» , soy Rin. Kagamine Rin— Corrigió ella mirando al chico frente a ella.

Al decir aquello la chica humana miraba al vampiro fijamente. Los ojos rojos de él se abrieron más y su rostro expreso sorpresa y desconcierto.

— ¿Kagamine? Ese... Ese también es mi apellido

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un momento silencioso. La chica fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

El chico rubio asintió a la pregunta de la humana.

—Kagamine Len, ese es mi nombre—respondió sin dejar de ver a quien lo acompañaba.

_Qué raro…_ Pensó Rin sin dejar de ver los ojos rojos del vampiro. 

—Que coincidencia... —musito al cabo de un rato antes de dar pasos había el vampiro.

—Sí, es algo extraño— respondió él dejando ver una sonrisa confundida.

—Bueno, cualquier caso, es un gusto Len— dijo la humana mientas le extendía su mano a quien la acompañaba.

El chico asintió y estiro su pálida mano para tomar la mano cálida de Rin.

—Un placer, Kagamine Rin.

—Solo dime Rin— pidió ella mostrando una sonrisa amable.

Len se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras correspondía con otra sonrisa.

—Tu piel es cálida— comento antes de soltar la mano ajena.

Rin miro su mano por un momento y después miro la del chupasangre.

—La tuya es fría…

Len volvió a sonreír.

— Bueno, eso es obvio— contesto retomando la caminata que hacía poco habían detenido — Te lo dije ¿no es verdad? Soy un vampiro.

—¿Eso significa que estás muerto?

El chico miro de reojo a su compañera.

—Podría decirse que si— dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¿«Podría»?

—Sí, bueno… Es que no hay una clasificación como «Vivos» o «Muertos» de donde yo vengo. Pero si quieres saberlo, se puede decir que yo nací muerto— Explico el joven vampiro aun usando un tono despreocupado.

La chica de cabellera rubia lo miro sin entender muy bien. Pero de alguna u otra forma le fue inevitable sentir algo de pena. ¿_Un bebe que nace muerto? _Eso sonaba algo triste. Pero bueno, aquello al parecer no era tan grave como ella creía, después de todo, aun cuando _Len_ decía haber nacido muerto había logrado crecer.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo es que llegaste al mundo de los humanos? —pregunto Rin con curiosidad después un momento de silenciosa caminata.

Len la miro por un segundo y después regreso su mirada al frente.

—No lo sé— admitió soltando un suspiro—Solo recuerdo haber entrado al bosque de los condenados y creo que rebale por una de las fosas recién cavadas... —respondió el vampiro tratando de recordar.

Rin paso saliva al escuchar la respuesta de aquel chico. ¿«Bosque de los condenados» ? ¿ «fosa recién cavada» ? Su mundo parecía ser extraño y sombrío.

—Y... ¿Por qué razón estabas en ese bosque? —interrogo la adolescente con intriga.

—Hum... Sí no mal recuerdo fue por un reto.

—¿Un reto?

—Sí... Aunque se trate de un mundo de monstruos hay un par de cobardes ¿Sabes? —Respondió Len esbozando una gran sonrisa—esta noche es una noche de maldiciones en mi mundo.

—¿«Noche de maldiciones» ? — Pregunto Rin incapaz de acrecentar su curiosidad.

—Sí que eres curiosa ¿Eh? —Se quejo Len dejando salir un suspiro en la última parte — una noche de maldiciones es cuando supuestamente puedes ser maldecido con más facilidad, o eso dice una tradición de hace más de mil años—explicó el rubio sin mostrar emociones.

— Eso suena algo peligroso ¿No? —comento Rin mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos hasta su labio tratando de imaginar lo que explicaba el vampiro.

—Es divertido—corrigió Len acomodando sus manos detrás de su nunca mientras caminaba.

—¿Ha? — Dijo confundida mientras miraba una vez más a su acompañante —No sé en tu mundo pero en el nuestro una maldición es algo de lo que se deshace muy difícilmente y puede perseguirte por generaciones—ser apresuro a contradecir la chica exaltándose.

_¿Qué podría tener de divertido?_ Pensó en su mente estremeciéndose de solo imaginarse siendo maldecida.

El vampiro dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa ante la expresión de su compañera.

—Eso es lo divertido— respondió él mostrando una vez más los colmillos en su sonrisa.

Rin paso saliva y siguió caminando.

—Es decir, ¿No es excitante?

—Es peligroso, ¡Ni loca me arriesgaría!

Len frunció los labios en un puchero ante la respuesta de la humana.

—Sí que eres aburrida…

—¡No me juzgues! — Se quejo Rin apretando su mano en un puño. Acto seguido tomo aire tratando de calmarse. Sin duda estaba un poco alterada, después de todo, acababan de pasar muchas cosas en menos de 2 horas. De entre ellas haber sido enviada al bosque de los santos - nombre del bosque donde ahora caminaban- para tomar una prueba de valor que nunca deseo tomar, y también encontrarse con un vampiro perdido.

_Vaya mala broma…_ se quejo en su mente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

—Hey, humana— llamo el vampiro haciendo regresar a Rin de sus pensamientos.

—Que me llames Rin— se quejo ella sintiendo molestia por aun ser llamada por el nombre de su especie.

—¿Ya estamos cerca? — Cuestiono Len refiriéndose a la salida del bosque.

La rubia miro a su alrededor deteniéndose por un momento.

—¡Ah! — Exclamo ella mientras sonreía — ¿Ves esa luz? — Pregunto mientras apuntaba hacia el frente, refiriéndose a un pequeño destello amarillo que se difería entre la penumbra del solitario bosque. — ¡De seguro es Onee-chan y los otros! — Dijo antes de echarse a correr en dirección de aquella diminuta luz.

—¡Espera! — Dijo Len al tiempo que se ponía a perseguirla.

La pequeña luz se hacía más y más grande conforme se acercaba a ella.

—¡Rin! — Grito una persona al ver que la adolescente salía de entre las sombras del oscuro bosque. Su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos, era alto -posiblemente el más alto del grupo-, y usaba un traje de de pierrot mientras que sostenía la máscara a conjunto en su mano.

—¡Onii-chan! — Contesto ella antes de abalanzarse hacia los brazos del hombre.

—Dios, ¿Qué sucedió? Todos nos preocupamos

—Lo lamento, Kaito Onii-chan…— sollozo la menor mientras se ocultaba en él.

—¡Rin! — Llamo otra voz, esta vez perteneciente a una mujer. A diferencia del hombre, ella era de una estatura menor -pero aun mayor que la de nuestra protagonista- .Su cabello –verde- estaba atado en dos coletas. Por su parte ella estaba disfrazada con un vestido azul similar al de Alicia (De Alicia en el país de las maravillas).

—Onee-chan…— respondió Rin ya con los ojos llorosos mientras se apartaba un poco de Kaito.

—¿Qué paso? Tardabas mucho, estábamos a punto de entrar al bosque para buscarte— Dijo ella acercándose aun más a donde estaban Kaito y Rin.

En ese momento otro sonido se escucho del bosque, y entonces Len salió de las sombras tal y como Rin había hecho hacia poco. Todos miraron al chico que acababa de salir del bosque sorprendidos. _¿Quién era él?_

Por su parte Len miro también a quienes rodeaban a Rin. Su expresión se contrajo y sus orbes se abrieron más.

—…¿Miku Onee-chan?... ¿Kaito Onii-chan?... ¿Por qué están aquí?...— Musito confundido.


	3. Chapter 3 Coincidencias

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**Capítulo 3: Coincidencias.**

Los humanos miraron al chico que acababa de salir del bosque después de Rin. Entonces Miku enfocó sus ojos nuevamente en su amiga rubia que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Kaito.

—Rin, ¿Quién es ese chico? —se atrevió a cuestionar en voz baja sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la chica.

La adolescente sonrío y tras secarse las lágrimas se apartó del peliazul y corrió hasta donde el vampiro para tomarle la mano y forzarlo a acercarse más a donde estaban sus amigos.

—este chico es Len—dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa alegre. Sin embargo la expresión de sus amigos no fue la más adecuada a una presentación. Tanto Kaito como Miku miraban al chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión desconcertada.

—R... Rin—llamó tambaleante el mayor mientras pasaba saliva— ¿Esta es una clase de broma? ¿O es que tenías un gemelo y nunca lo dijiste?

Rin ladeo el rostro sin entender y Len levanto una ceja. _¿Qué estaba diciendo Kaito?_

Fue entonces que los jóvenes miraron a su lado para verse mutuamente. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron más y el rostro de ambos pareció palidecer. Por un momento ambos se asustaron.

Kaito tenía razón. Ellos dos parecían _gemelos_; el cabello del mismo color rubio, altura similar, facciones parecidas. Lo único diferente entre ambos era el color de ojos.

_¿Por qué?_ Eso no tenía sentido, es decir. Ellos dos apenas habían sabido de la existencia del otro hacia poco más de una hora.

—Rin, ¿En verdad es tu hermano gemelo? ¡Vaya que lo tenías escondido! —dijo Miku mostrando la sorpresa en su voz logrando interrumpir el momento de shock de los dos Kagamine.

La rubia giro el rostro hacia donde su amiga y lentamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, pues en ese momento era incapaz de usar su voz.

—esto... Esto es extraño... — murmuro Len al tiempo que retrocedía un paso — ¿Estoy soñando? Sí, eso debe ser... —dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Una vez más Rin tomo su mano y lo miro incapaz de ocultar su contusión. Entonces comenzo a mover una vez más su cabeza para negar.

—Creo que no es así... —respondió con voz vacilante.

El chico la miro pasando saliva y manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa miro a la que se parecía a él.

— ¿Entonces vas a decirme que esto también es una coincidencia al igual que nuestro apellido? ¿Y qué me dices de que Miku Onee-chan y Kaito Onii-chan estén aquí? ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! De seguro me golpee la cabeza al caer en la fosa y quede inconsciente ¡Si, eso debe ser!

—Sabes los nombres de Onii-chan y Onee-chan... —musito ella con el cuerpo empezando a temblar por todo lo que estaba pasando. _¿Cómo era posible que supiera los nombres de aquellos dos?_ No recordaba haberle hablado de ellos en ningun momento mientras caminaban por el bosque.

—¡Eso es obvio! ¡Porque este es mi sueño!

—Esta broma está llegando muy lejos Rin, ¿Estas vengándote por forzarte a tomar la prueba de valor? —cuestiono la peliverde mientras mantenía una sonrisa. —Aunque bueno, debo admitir que son buenos actuando

— ¡No es así Onee-chan! ¡En verdad no planee nada! ¡No estamos fingiendo nada!— respondió Rin alzando la voz ya incapaz de controlar la frustración que sentía — Yo... Yo me encontré a Len en el bosque mientas buscaba el primer punto de la prueba.

Miku miro a Rin por un momento sin decir nada. _¿Estaba hablando enserio?_

—¡Esto es extraño! ¡No lo entiendo! — Dijo la rubia mientras soltaba la mano de Len y mirando al suelo comenzaba a llorar — ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡No tiene sentido! — continuo diciendo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas y enterraba las manos en el suelo cubierto por las hojas secas de los arboles.

—Rin, tranquilízate—pidió Kaito al tiempo que se aproximaba a la menor para tomarle los hombros por detrás en un intento de calmarla.

—esto... Es verdad es un mal sueño... —mascullo Len cerrando las manos en puño. Todo se estaba volviendo frustrante y confuso. Enserio, _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Tal como decía Rin, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido.

En ese momento Miku tomo aire y miro hacia el cielo nocturno. Era una noche fría sin duda, el cielo ni siquiera mostraba estrellas, únicamente estaba la luna para iluminarlo. Paso saliva y aferrándose al moño que había en su vestido en la parte del pecho y volvió a sonreír, después de todo al parecer era la única capaz de sonreír en ese momento.

—en cualquier caso... — comenzó a decir mientras miraba a las personas frente a ella —Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa y discutir esto con algo de más calma ¿Si?

—Tienes razón—concordó Kaito —por ahora volvamos—dijo mientras ayudaba a Rin a ponerse de pie.

—Kaito… avísale a los demás que estaremos en mi casa y también que ya hemos encontrado a Rin— murmuro Miku al tiempo que tomaba los hombros de Rin. — Y también… Dile a Luka y a Meiko que vengan, creo que son las que más ayuda podrán ofrecernos.

Kaito se limito a asentir y en ese momento saco su teléfono celular.

Tras aquello todos fueron a la casa de Miku. Los Kagamine se acomodaron en un sofá de la sala, Miku se sentó en otro y Kaito se quedo recargándose en la barra de la cocina que estaba pegada a la sala.

Nadie decía nada, todo estaba en silencio. Después de todo, cada quien se encontraba meditando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Rin termino durmiéndose, el silencio ayudo a influenciar su sueño sin mencionar que realmente había sido un día largo para ella, se acomodo en el hombro de Len -quien no se quejo en lo absoluto por seguir dentro de sus pensamientos- y entonces durmió profundamente.

Paso cerca de una hora para que otras dos mujeres llegaran. Mayores que todos los demás en la habitación -exceptuando a Kaito-, ambas de 20 años de edad. Una tenía el cabello rosado, largo y suelto, ojos azules y estaba usando un vestido negro con holanes blancos de encaje. La otra mujer tenía el cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos también eran castaños. Por su parte ella estaba usando una playera entubada de ombliguera y una minifalda del mismo color. Ambas con un cuerpo voluptuoso y bien proporcionado.

— ¿Aun no llegan los demás? — Pregunto Meiko -la de cabello castaño- mientras miraba a Kaito.

—Posiblemente no vengan—Respondió él — No les pedí que vinieran después de todo.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué nos dijiste a nosotras que era urgente? Estábamos en la fiesta de Halloween ¿Sabes? — Se quejo Luka –la de cabello rosado- al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Mira allá— ordeno Kaito mientras apuntaba con la barbilla hacia el frente de él, donde los Kagamine se encontraban.

El rostro de ambas mostro confusión de repente.

—¿Por qué hay dos como Rin? — Pregunto Meiko al mirar a Len, quien aun se mantenía en sus pensamientos ajeno al mundo exterior.

—Su nombre es Len— informo Miku mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a las dos visitantes.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron viendo a Len por un momento sin decir nada.

—Es… ¿es familiar de Rin o algo así? — quiso saber Luka mientras enfocaba sus ojos nuevamente en Kaito.

—Te equivocas, aunque debo reconocer que tenemos el mismo apellido— respondió Len opacamente manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

Nuevamente todos en la habitación lo miraron. Para las dos mujeres que acababan de llegar era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar.

—Es un chico…— murmuro Meiko, esto provoco que el rubio la mirara inclinando una ceja.

—Eso es obvio…— dijo él antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Bueno, esto es algo extraño. Este chico, Len ¿Están seguros de que no es familiar de Rin? — interrumpió Luka mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el vampiro y se inclinaba hasta quedar frente a él. —por donde lo mires, son idénticos… Excepto por esas lentillas de color rojo, claro.

El chico la miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No son lentillas, y agradecería que no invadieras mi espacio personal.

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida.

—Mientes

—No lo hago

—Entonces… ¿Estas diciéndome que tus ojos son de ese color naturalmente? — dijo Luka mientras se enderezaba y miraba al chico con algo de molestia — Niño, no deberías intentar jugarle bromas a tus mayores.

—Estas equivocada, Luka Onee-chan— respondió Len tras suspirar — No estoy jugándote bromas. Hablo enserio.

El escuchar como la llamaba la hizo sorprenderse.

—¿Le han dicho mi nombre? — interrogo girándose para ver a Kaito, quien solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

—Sé el nombre de todos aquí, y nadie me lo ha dicho. Yo los conozco. Meiko Onee-chan, Luka Onee-chan— contesto el vampiro regresando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Quién es este chico…?— pregunto oscilante Meiko mientras miraba incrédula al chico que estaba al lado de Rin.

—No lo sabemos…— contesto Miku manteniendo una sonrisa preocupada — Rin dijo que lo encontró en el bosque, durante la prueba de valor.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí.

—¿Están seguros de ello?

—No veo por qué no creerle a Rin— respondió Kaito dejando salir otro suspiro.

—La niña humana no mintió— concordó Len. Nuevamente los ojos de todos se clavaron en él.

— ¿«Niña humana»?— repitió Meiko confundida.

—Agh, por cuarta vez, ¡Soy un vampiro! — Exclamo el chico dejando salir su frustración.

Una vez más todos lo miraron en silencio.

—Ha ha ha ha, este chico se ha tomado muy enserio lo de su disfraz de Halloween ¿eh? — Se burlo Meiko.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy autentico!

—Sí, claro— Dijo Luka mientras colocaba su mano sobre el cabello rubio de Len y comenzaba a despeinar —Bueno, el que creas que puedes engañarnos es algo lindo— repuso con una sonrisa.

—¡No estoy tratando de engañar a nadie! —Contesto él quitando la mano de Luka con un manotazo — En verdad soy un vampiro— Al decir aquello mostro sus colmillos.

Luka lo miro borrando su sonrisa.

—Vaya, si que están bien hechos…— Dijo sorprendida y entonces tomo con su mano la barbilla de Len para hacerlo levantar el rostro y poder ver mejor su dentadura.

—¡Humanos incrédulos! — reprocho el rubio dando nuevamente un manotazo para librarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

—Vamos, vamos. Es imposible que existan los vampiros. Puedes dejar de actuar, mocoso — musito Meiko mientras se acercaba a Len y le sonreía burlonamente.

—¡Existimos! El hecho de que jamás hayan visto uno es porque vivimos en mundos diferentes.

—¿«Mundos»?— inquirió Kaito sin entender a lo que Len se referia.

—Existe su mundo y el mundo de lo sobrenatural, del cual yo vengo— respondió él volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

Meiko coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura y levantando la ceja miro al ojirojo.

— ¿Y qué pruebas puedes dar de ello, mocoso? — cuestiono al tiempo que se acercaba más a Len para casi quedar frente a él.

El chico miro por un momento a la castaña y esbozo una sonrisa de medio labio.

—Entonces, por favor busca mi pulso—pidió mientras se descubría el brazo izquierdo.

—Cómo desees mocoso—respondió la mujer al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia donde él y estirando el brazo ajeno comenzó a palpar en la zona de la muñeca.

Pero entonces noto algo extraño. Aquel niño, aparte de tener la piel helada, no era capaz de sentir su pulso.

—¿Que significa esto...? — cuestiono mientras soltaba el brazo del adolescente y pasaba saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono Luka notando la confusión de su compañera.

Meiko se giro para ver a su pelirosa amiga con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Yo… en verdad no puedo sentir su pulso…—confeso entre siseos manteniendo su sonrisa tambaleante.

—Entonces simplemente busca en su cuello—respondió Luka mientras alcanzaba con la punta de sus dedos la zona que mencionaba.

Entonces sus ojos azules se agrandaron y sus cejas se contrajeron.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—se los dije, nunca encontrarán pulso en mi ni una temperatura tibia porque soy un vampiro auténtico—comento Len al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa y entonces arreglo la manga que había subido para que le buscaran el pulso en el brazo.

—Tiene que ser broma... —murmuro Meiko retrocediendo un paso.

—es verdad, no tengo razones para mentir.

—Pero, los vampiros… no existen. — se escucho decir a Kaiko, quien aun permanecía en la barra de la cocina.

— Entonces, ¿yo que soy? — pregunto con sarcasmo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho —Pero bueno, ahora eso no es lo importante… Necesito ayuda. Quiero regresar a mi mundo.

Luka soltó un suspiro y camino hasta la puerta para terminar recargándose en ella mientras miraba al suelo.

—Para empezar, primero tenemos que saber las razones por las cuales terminaste en este mundo. Aunque para ser sincera no termino de creerme todo esto— dijo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—No lo sé, tampoco me ha quedado clara esa parte— respondió el vampiro dejando salir un suspiro. Entonces miro el rostro de la chica que aun dormía sobre su hombro — Lo último que recuerdo es haber caído a una fosa mientras recorría el «bosque de los condenados».

—¿«Bosque de los condenados»? Eh…. ¿Eso como a qué horas fue? —Pregunto la pelirrosa mientras giraba el rostro para ver a Len.

—No lo sé, quizás a eso de las 11 de la noche— respondió él levantando los hombros.

—Y, ¿A qué hora Rin entro al bosque para la prueba de valor? — Pregunto ahora mirando a Miku.

—A la misma hora quizás— contesto la ojiverde mirando a su amiga mayor —Pero, ¿eso qué tiene de importancia? Quizás solo fue simple coincidencia.

—No debes menospreciar los datos. Cualquier cosa podría ser crucial en esta situación retorcida — Regaño Meiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al techo.

—Sí, es decir… ¿no creen que esté relacionado el hecho de que se parezcan, tengan el mismo apellido y entraran al bosque a la misma hora? Sin mencionar que, el nombre del bosque al que _Len_ entro es el nombre invertido al que Rin estuvo…— Dijo Luka manteniéndose pensativa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…tienes razón— concordó Kaito mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la barra de la cocina.

—«_El bosque de los condenados_» y «_el bosque de los santos_»…— murmuro el vampiro obteniendo la misma mirada pensativa de todos.

—Hummm. Un mundo invertido, quizás— comento Meiko sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Vas por buen camino, mi ebria amiga. Pensé lo mismo — dijo Luka sonriendo.

—Estoy sobria en este momento— contesto la castaña sonriendo de igual forma mientras miraba a la otra veinteañera.

—No entiendo eso— difirió Len alzando la vista para ver a la mujer de ropas rojas que aun se encontraba frente a él.

—En otras palabras, decimos que tú eres una versión de Rin en otro mundo— Explico Meiko sonriendo.

—¿Ha? ¿Cómo porque tendría un genero diferente entonces?

—Quizás eres chica y estas tratando de engañarnos otra vez

—¡Nunca los engañe!

—¡Basta! Tomate esto más enserio Meiko— regaño Luka cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la castaña.

—Tsk… es que este niño se ve tan lindo que luce fácil de molestar. Deberíamos divertirnos y relajarnos un poco ¿no crees? — contesto ella mientras hacia un puchero.

Miku suspiro y miro al vampiro que comenzaba a poner una cara de enfado tras el comentario de Meiko.

—Tengan compasión del pobre Len-kun…— dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta niño. No lo sé, pero puedo tomar la afirmación de que eres el Rin de otro mundo para comenzar a investigar— hablo Luka al tiempo que separaba su espalda de la puerta.

—¿No darán más postulados? — Cuestiono el rubio con preocupación.

—Es lo que más se acerca, quiero creer— respondió ella mientras miraba al vampiro con una tenue sonrisa — claro, que seguiré pensando en otras posibilidades. Después de todo, eres tan lindo como Rin, asi que es inevitable que quiera ayudarte.

Len se sonrojo ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa y tímidamente desvió el rostro.

—G…Gracias Luka Onee-chan…

— ¡Oh! Si es lindo. Este chico realmente es lindo, no como un cerdo de cabello azul que conozco— dijo Meiko ampliando su sonrisa.

—Esa indirecta dolió…— murmuro Kaito sonriendo con pesar.

—Esa era la intención— contesto ella sin dejar de sonreír. — Bien, Len-kun. Si encontramos la razón por la cual viniste aquí, encontraremos como puedes regresar, así que investigaremos si en verdad eres Rin o no — Dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde Luka.

— ¿Entonces van a irse? — pregunto Miku al ver que ambas se dirigían a la puerta.

Luka se limito a asentir.

—Cuídense, lamento haber hecho que vinieran tan tarde— dijo Kaito mientras se despedía con la mano.

—Inútil, tu vas a acompañarnos— respondió Meiko mirando inexpresiva al peliazul.

— ¿Eh?

—Mientras, Len-kun, tendrás que esperarnos. Con suerte no tardaremos mucho —dijo Luka sonriéndole a Len, el cual se limito a asentir aun tímido.

—Entonces nos veremos— se despidió Meiko, quien ya estaba sujetando del cuello a Kaito.

—Cuídense por favor— contesto Miku mientras se despedía con la mano.

—Igualmente— dijeron los tres que salían por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparativos de Navidad

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**Capitulo 4: Preparativos de navidad.**

Había pasado ya poco más de un mes desde que Luka y Meiko habían prometido ayudar a Len. Ahora era diciembre y el vampiro aún se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos, después de todo Luka, Meiko y Kaito aún no regresaban y tampoco se habían comunicado -y sí lo hacían únicamente llamaban a Miku- Así que los Kagamine permanecían sin saber nada de información sobre como regresar a Len a su mundo.

—Odio está maldita cosa engañosa... —mascullo Len en voz alta mientras miraba un vaso de vidrio lleno de jugo de tomate que estaba en una mesa frente a donde él estaba sentado.

Desde aquel día se había decidido que él y Rin vivirían en casa de Miku, aunque de vez en cuando -cuando ella no estaba- los Kagamine iban a casa de Rin porque Len decía aburrirse de estar en un solo lugar.

— ¿Que tienes en contra del jugo de tomate? —contesto Rin, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de él con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre mientras mantenía su rostro en dirección al techo.

—Sabe horrible, pero aún así es lo que más tiene aspecto de sangre de todo lo que Onee-chan tiene— respondió el rubio mientras tomaba el vaso con su mano izquierda y lo llevaba hasta su boca para beberlo—¡Uwa! ¡De verdad que sabe horrible! — dijo apenas bebiendo un sorbo.

—Entonces deja de tomarlo—dijo Rin sin abrir los ojos.

—Moriré de hambre— contesto él manteniendo una mueca en su rostro.

—podrías intentar probar otras cosas ¿sabes? Además... Tú ya estás muerto, no hay mucho pierde— Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros provocando que el vampiro la mirara levantando una ceja.

—¡No planeo arriesgarme! — Respondió Len antes de levantarse del sofá.

Rin abrió los ojos para verlo.

—¿A dónde vas? — cuestiono con curiosidad.

—Iré a ver la tele— respondió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el control remoto.

—Te has vuelto adicto a ese aparato ¿eh? — comento la rubia antes de suspirar.

—Estoy aburrido y no hay nada que hacer— dijo él deteniéndose y mirando a Rin— Además, Onee-chan salió y no ha regresado. Ella es la que siempre insiste en que deje de ver tele.

—Que tramposo.

—Cállate— silencio mientras se dedicaba a buscar el control remoto con la vista.

—por cierto Len. Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo pero ¿No crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa? — Dijo la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie y miraba a su compañero de pies a cabeza. —Llevas más de un mes con esa ropa ¿Acaso no te sientes sucio?

—Tsk, humana insolente. ¡Estoy muerto! Yo no sudo ni expido olores. No hay forma de que mi ropa se ensucie— contesto él con algo de arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la chica con sus ojos rojos.

En ese momento Rin tomo el vaso con jugo de tomate que estaba en la mesa y lo arrojo contra el vampiro provocando que la camisa de aspecto antiguo y parte de la capa negra se mancharan con el rojo del jugo.

—Listo, ahora si estás sucio— dijo la Kagamine mientras sonreía ampliamente. Len permaneció mirando con la boca abierta sus ropas –ahora manchadas con jugo de tomate-.

—T…Tú…— murmuro incapaz de apartar los ojos de las manchas rojas que había sobre él.

—Iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti— anuncio la chica sin perder la sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

— ¡Espera! — Detuvo Len al tiempo que alcanzaba la mano de Rin —¿A dónde iras?

—A mi casa— respondió ella como si se tratara de algo obvio.

— ¿Acaso tienes ropa de hombre allá?

—Claro que no, solo tengo la mía.

— ¡¿Esperas que use ropa de chica?! — cuestiono Len exaltado.

—Pues… De seguro es la ropa que más te queda, digo. Tu y yo somos similares en medidas supongo— contesto ella examinando de nuevo de pies a cabeza al vampiro.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No usare ropa de mujer! ¡Y menos la tuya! Prefiero quedarme desnudo hasta que mi ropa se seque.

— ¿Ha? ¡¿Qué tienes contra mi ropa?! — Cuestiono Rin comenzando a alzar la voz.

— ¡Muestras demasiado! ¡Por favor, se supone que los humanos sienten frio en esta época! Hasta yo siento escalofríos de vez en cuando— Respondió él alzando de igual forma el tono de voz mientras señalaba la blusa de ombliguera y los mini-shorts que su _hermanada_ usaba.

—Planeaba cambiar de ropa pronto… Además, ¡Estoy usando una bufanda!— se defendió ella frunciendo los labios.

—El caso es que no. Ni loco usare tu ropa— dijo Len cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

—Bien, quédate desnudo mientras lavo tu ropa— contesto ella cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro de igual forma.

—Eso hare.

—Adelante.

Tras aquello el vampiro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para desvestirse y aprovechar para tomar un baño –a modo de distracción- mientras Rin lavaba su ropa. Aunque después de todo el vampiro no duro mucho bañándose, por lo que termino saliendo después de 15 minutos.

_Quizás debería hacerlo más seguid_o pensó Len mientras salía del cuarto de baño con únicamente una toalla cubriéndolo. Debía reconocerlo, aquel baño había sido algo relajante a pesar de no necesitarlo.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y camino a donde estaba el cuarto de lavado de la casa después de todo se suponía que su idéntica estaba ahí lavando la ropa que ella misma había ensuciado con jugo de tomate.

—Hey, Humana. ¿Ya está limpia mi camisa? — pregunto en voz alta mientras abría la puerta. Entonces se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la chica que estaba ahí.

Rin se limito a verlo con una sonrisa tiesa al tiempo que permanecía sentada en una silla de ahí con los restos de la camisa de Len sobre sus piernas y unas tijeras en su mano derecha.

—N…No es lo que parece…— dijo tras pasar saliva y mantener una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! — Exclamo Len acercándose a donde ella y tomando de sus piernas uno de los trozos de tela de lo que antes era su ropa — ¿Esta es mi camisa?

—Y eso de allá es tu capa— contesto la adolescente mientras señalaba un conjunto de pedazos de tela negros que estaban en el cesto de basura.

Len miro incrédulo a Rin mientras juntaba el entrecejo.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo!

—Te dije que cambiaras de ropa. Te negaste, así que tendré que hacer que usas otra ropa a la fuerza— dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y depositaba los trozos de tela blanca en mismo cesto donde estaba la capa destrozada del vampiro.

La expresión de Len se contrajo aun más tras la respuesta de Rin.

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con mis cosas!

— ¡Nunca me lleves la contraria! — respondió Rin haciendo un puchero y en ese momento miro a Len y de inmediato se sonrojo. — E…estás desnudo…— murmuro sin dejar de sonrojarse.

—Sí, alguien se deshizo de mi ropa ¿Qué más querías? — contesto él poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cadera y después soltando un suspiro.

— ¡Estas desnudo! — Exclamo Rin colocando sus manos sobre su enrojecido rostro — ¡Puedo ver tu torso completamente!

Len la miro sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por lo que termino desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto? Me dejaste sin ropa…— respondió aun incapaz de regresar la mirada a donde Rin.

—He vuelto, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? — dijo Miku al tiempo que entraba a la habitación donde Rin y Len estaban —Llevo diciendo **«**He vuelto**»** desde hace 3 minutos— Se quejo la peliverde mirando a los adolescentes —¿Qué paso aquí? —cuestiono notando la espalda desnuda del vampiro y a su rubia amiga cubriéndose el rostro —_Len-kun_ ¿Por qué estas medio desnudo?

El chico se mantuvo mirando la pared.

—Esta humana ensucio mi ropa para hacerme quitármela y después la destrozo con tijeras…— contesto en voz baja aun mirando la pared.

Miku suspiro y dejo caer los hombros para después ver a Rin, quien aun se cubría el rostro.

—Ya veo…— dijo en un suspiro— Bien, creo que tendré que adelantártelo entonces.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Len ahora disponiéndose a ver a la mayor.

Miku se limito a sonreír y entonces ladeo el rostro.

—Solo ven— ordeno con amabilidad mientras salía del cuarto de lavado y se dirigía hasta la sala.

Len la siguió tranquilamente hasta que Miku se detuvo frente a una pila de cajas y bolsas que estaban depositadas en el suelo junto a la barra que separaba a la cocina de la sala.

—Onee-chan ¿Qué es todo esto? — cuestiono el rubio mirando las cosas apiladas.

—Son los adornos y algunos de los regalos para navidad— contesto Miku mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a buscar entre las bolsas.

— ¿**«**Navidad**»**? — pregunto ladeando el rostro confundido por escuchar por primera vez aquella extraña palabra.

La peliverde se giro hacia él con una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿No sabes lo que es? — pregunto, a lo que Len negó con la cabeza. — Tienes razón, dudo que en tu mundo lo celebren. Hum… Bueno ¿Cómo te lo explico? — dijo mientras regresaba a buscar entre la pila de bolsas que había comprado — Es una celebración en la que se adorna un árbol y se colocan decoraciones por toda la casa. Luces de colores, esferas brillantes y lindas, alguno que otro objeto de haga alusión y cosas así.

— ¿Afín de que Miku Onee-chan? — cuestiono el vampiro aun sin entender.

—Hem… Bueno, principalmente se festeja la venida de Santa Claus— respondió la ojiverde sin dejar de buscar.

— ¿Quién es esa señora?

—No es una mujer, es un hombre.

— ¿Entonces porque le dicen **«**Santa**»**?

Miku se detuvo para reír un poco.

—No lo sé en realidad, jamás me lo había cuestionado —contesto con honestidad — Pero es un bonachón, te regala cosas si te portas bien — agrego con una sonrisa girándose un momento para ver al rubio.

—Eh… ¿No es algo tonto? Digo, ¿Apremia a los desconocidos por ser buenos?

—Vamos, vamos. No seas tan duro con Santa. Eso es ser _buena persona_ ¿no lo crees?

El chico ojirojo permaneció en silencio meditando en aquello. ¿_Buena persona_? En realidad no podía dejar de creer que era algo tonto eso de dar cosas a desconocidos por portarse bien.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo encontré! —Exclamo Miku mientras sacaba una bolsa de entre todo el amontonadero que había en el suelo. —Toma, tenía planeado entregártelo como regalo de Navidad, pero ya que Rin te ha dejado sin nada…— dijo mientras le extendía la bolsa a Len, quien la tomo algo confundido.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un conjunto de ropa, espero te guste— respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Len miro la bolsa que había en sus manos y se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Gracias…— dijo con algo de timidez.

En ese momento Miku se levanto y miro con una gran sonrisa al Kagamine.

—De nada. Puedes ir a vestirte ahora si deseas. Creo que hace un poco de frio.

Len la miro y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Y, _Len-kun_, Perdón por lo que hizo Rin. —Dijo la peliverde — Ella es algo egoísta y caprichosa, pero… es una buena chica. Se paciente con ella por favor ¿Si?

EL ojirojo la miro permaneciendo inexpresivo.

_Caprichosa y egoísta_. Si, esas dos palabras iban a la perfección con aquella chica. Aunque quizás ella en verdad era una buena chica, es decir, a pesar de haberse deshecho de su ropa de la peor forma. Aun así no era capaz de guardarle rencor. Si, esa niña de alguna u otra manera era agradable.

—A mi… me gusta la sonrisa de esa niña— murmuro Len recordando en momento en que se conocieron y ella había llorado.

_Si… Realmente una sonrisa le viene mejor que las lagrimas_. Pensó mientras miraba la bolsa en sus manos.

Miku sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Verdad?

El vampiro sonrió ligeramente y entonces camino nuevamente al cuarto de baño con la bolsa que Miku le acababa de dar para así poder cambiarse finalmente. Una vez terminando de ponerse la ropa salió y camino hacia el pasillo donde se encontró a Rin.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo ella al verlo — Ese se parece un traje que tengo, mi favorito— dijo la rubia mirando la ropa de Len.

— ¿De qué hablas? Miku Onee-chan me lo acaba de dar, dijo que era mi regalo de Namidam o algo así— respondió él mirando a la chica.

—¿Navidad?

—Eso.

—Como sea, en verdad se parece a mi traje favorito. Incluso tiene esta correa—señalo la chica sujetando una correa naranja que pendía del pantalón negro que usaba el chico—incluso los colores... —agrego sin dejar de verlo.

—Len, sabía que se te vería bien—comento Miku mientras subía las escaleras y se encontraba con los Kagamine.-Rin, tú también deberías ponerte tu traje-dijo mientras la miraba.

-¿hum?-contesto la rubia confundida.

Miku sonrío y palmeo el hombro de Len.

—escogí el traje gemelo del tuyo. Fue algo difícil ¿Sabes? Tuve que hablar con la tienda y esperar a que me lo consiguieran—dijo la ojiverde sin perder la sonrisa.

—y... ¿Cómo porque lo hiciste Onee-chan? —pregunto Len mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Pensé que los polos emparejados se les verían bien

—Onee-chan... —se quejo la chica mientras hacia un puchero.

—Vamos, no es tan malo ¿cierto? ¡Se les verán adorables! Como si fueran gemelos.

—Onee-chan…—comenzó a decir Len antes de ser interrumpido por la ojiverde.

—Ya. Rin, ve a bañarte. Dejare tu ropa en el cesto ¿si? Despues les pedire que me ayuden a decorar.

La rubia resoplo y desvio la mirada.

—Entiendo—dijo resignándose — saldré en un rato— aviso mientras se metia al cuarto de donde Len acababa de salir.

—Onee-chan. No me gusta la idea de vestirme igual que alguien... —dijo Len mirando a la mayor que se encontraba al lado de él.

—cumplele el capricho a tu Onee-chan ¿si? Rin ya acepto.

Len suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

—de todas formas no tengo otra opcion supongo. Aquella niña destrozo toda mi ropa...

— ¡Gracias! — contesto Miku con emocion. Len se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a suspirar nuevamente.

Paso un buen rato para que Rin saliera de su baño y tras cambiarse salio al pasillo. No habia nadie ya. Miro a su alrededor y sigilosamente se dirigio a su habitacion.

— ¡ah! — exclamo una voz a sus espaldas forzandola a detenerse. Ella conocía esa voz. Lentamente se giro a donde él y lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

Si, sus ropas en verdad coincidian. Ambos usaban una camisa blanca de manga larga con cuello de marinero negro con lineas amarillas, solo que a diferencia de Len que usaba una corbata amarilla Rin usaba un moño del mismo color. Len usaba un pantalón -más o menos entubado- de tela negra con un cinturon amarillo y una correa con triángulos amarillos y naranjas. Mientras que el traje de Rin constaba de un mini-short del mismo color con una cinturon y una correa igual a conjunto de unas calcetas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna.

—Te gustan esas cosas cortas ¿eh? — comento el ojirojo señalando los mini-shorts que usaba su hermanada.

—Son más cómodos—explico la chica.

— ¡Len! ¡Rin! — llamo Miku desde el piso de abajo haciendo que los dos rubios bajaran las escaleras.

— ¿Pasa algo Onee-chan? — pregunto Rin mirando a la peliverde.

Miku los miro con los ojos brillantes de emocion antes de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

— ¡se ven adorables! — Exclamo con plena alegria provocando que ambos se sonrojaran ligeramente —pero bueno, no los he llamado para verlos. Ayudenme a decorar ¿quieren? En esa caja estan las escarchas, en esta otra las luces y en estas otras las esferas y adornos—dijo mientras señalaba la pila de cajas que estaba al lado del revolvedero de bolsas.

— ¿ya trajeron el árbol? — quiso saber Rin con los comenzando a iluminarse.

—sí, desde hace como 10 minutos— respondio ella al tiempo que señalaba hacia la sala. Donde el gran pino se encontraba.

— ¡Uwa! Es mas grande que el año pasado.

— ¿quieres decorarlo tú? — pregunto sin dejar de sonreir.

La menor se limito a asentir.

—adelante.

Tras aquello las decoraciones comenzaron. Como se habia decidido, Rin se encargo del arbol decorandolo con escarchas doradas y colgándole esferas rojas y plateadas. Agregándole además figuras de muñequitos que eran similares a su grupo de amigos y tambien figuritas de naranjas, esparragos, berenjenas, y cerveza, helados.

Por su parte Miku se encontraba afuera ayudando a Len a colocar las luces navideñas en las ventanas y techo de la casa. Además de decorar internamente también.

—Uff es más cansado sin las demás hermanas mayores... — comento Rin mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa.

— ¿quien diría que Kaito y Gakupo nos harian tanta falta? Normalmente ellos se encargan de la decoración externa— agrego Miku quien ya estaba acostada en otro sofa.

—Sigo sin entender por que decoran... — dijo Len, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo limpiandose el sudor de la frente.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Fue Rin la que se levanto a atender por ser la menos cansada.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Onee-chan! — exclamo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de los dos que acababan de llegar.

— ¿Nos extrañaste? — pregunto Meiko al tiempo que despeinaba el cabello rubio de Rin.

— ¿Donde estaban? ¡Tardaron mucho! — contesto apartándose para verlos.

—Tuvimos que ir a otra ciudad. Las librerias de aqui no están muy surtidas—contesto la castaña sujetando los hombros de la menor.

— ¿Qué paso con Luka Onee-chan?

—Luka se fue por otro lado. Decidimos que ahorrariamos tiempo si nos separábamos— respondió la mayor manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Yo fui tomado como esclavo... —agrego Kaito en un suspiro agotador.

—calla. Fuiste bastante inutil...

— ¿Encontraron algo?- interrogo Len apareciendo detrás de Rin.

—Si, así es—contesto ella — pero será mejor que esperemos a Luka. Ella tambien tiene informacion util. De seguro regresara mañana. Ahora déjennos entrar ¿quieren? Hace frio aca afuera.


	5. Chapter 5 Solución

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**«N/A****2**** » **_**Doppelgänger e**_**s**** el termino asignado al doble de una persona. Se cree que en el mundo hay otro cómo tu y si te encuentras con él uno de los dos morirá.**

**Capitulo 5: Solución. **

El día siguiente llego finalmente para el ansioso vampiro. Tal y cómo Meiko había dicho Luka llego ese día, aunque su llegada fue por la tarde. Todos se reunieron en la sala sentándose en los sillones. Excepto Rin y Kaito, quiénes jugaban con los adornos del árbol de navidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? — cuestiono con insistencia Len mientras sus ojos pasaban de la mujer castaña a la pelirrosa.

Luka miro al menor inexpresivamente por un momento y después a Meiko.

—Bien—comenzó a hablar la mujer castaña enfocando sus ojos del mismo color en el vampiro —en cuanto a tu existencia desarrolle una teoría. Tu eres el Doppelgänger de Rin, eso significa que puede haber una que otra variante entre ustedes, y esa sería el género y el color de ojos—dijo mientras acomodaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón— aunque bien, la teoría de que eres el Rin de otro mundo también sigue en pie. Aunque en lugar de «mundo» podríamos usar mejor la palabra «dimensión» eso también podría explicar porqué tu género y color de ojos es diferente, ya que si hablamos de dimensiones alternas se pueden presentar alteraciones. —continuo explicando.

El rubio permaneció pensativo tras las teorías que acababa de exponer Meiko.

_Doppelgänger. Dimensión_ lo que ella decía podía tener sentido al analizarlo.

—eso significa que de una u otra forma, yo soy ella—concluyo Len en voz alta.

—Así es—concordó Meiko tranquilamente —y averiguar quién es el original en realidad está de menos. Porque en realidad, la existencia de uno no afecta al otro. Si aplicáramos la teoría de doppelganger no se afectarían, porque tu ya estás muerto ¿Entiendes?

Len asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora hablando de la razón por la cual entraste a este «mundo» o «dimensión»— comenzó a hablar Luka haciendo que el vampiro la mirara —yo desarrolle la teoría de que algo influyo. Una acción de ambos que hizo que una especie de puerta se abriera.

Len inclino ambas cejas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—me refiero a que algo sucedió. Algo que alero las dimensiones. Por ejemplo pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo o hacer algo igual en el mismo momento. —Expuso Luka manteniendo su bello y maduro rostro inexpresivo —me baso en ello por lo del bosque. Creo que el que entrarán en la misma hora no fue simple coincidencia en este encuentro no planeado.

—Concuerdo en ello—apoyo la castaña mientras estiraba los brazos.

—Dices haber caído en una fosa ¿cierto? ¿Tropezaste con algo antes? —cuestiono Luka mirando a Len.

—Sí, con una raíz o algo así.

—Rin. ¿Tú tropezaste?

La adolescente que permanecía jugando en el suelo continúo dándole la espalda a quienes hablaban.

—Si, así es… Con una raíz sobresalida…

— ¿Y que estaban haciendo antes?

—_Miraba las copas de los árboles y pensaba en lo bella que lucía la luna._—Contestaron los dos iguales logrando sorprenderse a sí mismos y a los demás.

—Ahí está la respuesta— Dijo Luka cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con satisfacción

—Entonces, para volver a abrir esa puerta, yo…

—Tú y Rin deben coordinarse tal y como lo hicieron en ese momento— Contesto la pelirrosa.

—Pero por pura precaución será mejor que lo intenten en el bosque de los santos. — Agrego Meiko con una sonrisa—Leí un dato curioso sobre ese bosque. Dicen que en ese lugar fueron asesinados cientos de niños durante la guerra. Además de que era el lugar favorito de las brujas, por lo profundo que es. Así que quizás ese bosque tiene alguna clase de poder o energía — informo guiñando un ojo.

El vampiro asintió incapaz de contener una enorme sonrisa.

—Humana— Llamo mirando a Rin— Rápido, vayamos a…

Sin escuchar el final de la oración de su hermanado la rubia se levanto del suelo donde jugaba y manteniendo el rostro agachado precedió a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Rin? — llamaron los adultos preocupados.

—Iré a ver que sucedió— aviso Kaito al tiempo que se ponía de pie y entonces corrió detrás de Rin.

Todos fueron capaces de oir cómo Kaito llamaba al cuarto de la menor varias veces. Sin embargo en ninguna la puerta -que había sido cerrada con seguro- fue abierta.

Tras aquello los amigos de la chica fueron uno a uno para intentar hablar con ella. Excepto Luka. Quien era la que mejor entendió la situación.

— ¿Rin? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás dormida? —preguntaba Kaito mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la chica intentando una vez más hablar con ella.

—es inútil—hablo Luka recargada contra la pared de la habitación de Rin.

— ¿Que dices? ¡ni siquiera lo has intentado!

—ella solo accederá a hablar con alguien.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Kaito mientras se mantenía mirando a la pelirrosa.

Luka se limito a suspirar y entonces despego su espalda de la pared para después comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras y bajar por ellas.

—cómo sea. Deja de molestarla o terminara odiándote—dijo en voz alta desde los últimos escalones.

La expresión de Kaito se crispo ante la oración de la pelirrosa y finalmente se resigno a dejar de llamar a la puerta de su pequeña amiga.

Las horas pasaron. La noche llego al igual que la hora de la cena. Sin embargo Rin siguió encerrada en el interior de su habitación y también se negó a salir a cenar.

—Mañana saldrá... —afirmo Meiko mientras se tumbaba en uno de los sofás —por ahora sólo vayamos a dormir.

—¿Planeas quedarte a dormir? —cuestiono Luka al verla.

—¿Tu no?

La pelirrosa permaneció inexpresiva y tras un suspiro miro a Miku.

—regresaré mañana.

—Si—respondió la peliverde con una sonrisa.

—Eh… Acabas de ignorarme…— se quejo Meiko mirando con una sonrisa forzada a Luka.

Entonces la pelirrosa la miro aun inexpresiva y se acerco a ella.

—_Volveremos mañana_— Corrigió mientras tomaba el cuello del suéter de Meiko y la sacaba arrastrando de la casa ajena.

Miku permaneció sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano de sus amigas mientras se alejaban. Entonces escucho un suspiro que la hizo girarse hacia la sala –donde lo había oído-.

—Oh. ¿Aun estas despierto? — pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

El vampiro estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los sofás abrazando sus rodillas y manteniendo la mirada perdida. Miku continúo sonriendo y se acerco a él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sin embargo el chico no respondió, sino que se quedo en silencio manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa humana? — mascullo en voz baja antes de esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas.

La peliverde lo miro abriendo más los ojos y tras un momento retomo su sonrisa.

— ¿También estas preocupado por Rin? — dijo mientras alcanzaba el cabello rubio de Len. —Deberías intentar hablar con ella.

— ¿Para qué? No va a abrirme la puerta. No se la abrió a nadie…

—No puedes rendirte sin intentarlo. Será la primera vez que vas tu ¿no? — animo la ojiverde sin dejar de sonreír.

El chico sin decir nada continúo escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas.

—Ya veo— suspiro Miku mientras se daba media vuelta — Entonces. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…— respondió el vampiro.

Sin embargo no paso mucho para que el vampiro terminara escuchando el consejo de su amiga verde y terminara frente a la puerta de Rin tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

—Hey. Humana… Humana… Abre de una buena vez— murmuraba mientras tocaba la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — contesto la voz de Rin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Que me abras.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Solo hazlo!

— ¡No quiero! ¡Vete!

—Tsk… Insolente. ¡Entonces romperé la puerta!

— ¡Ha! Como si pudieras.

Len sonrió forzadamente y mostro el puño tembloroso a la puerta molesto.

—¡Abre de una maldita vez! —Ordeno golpeando con más fuerza la puerta. Fue entonces que se escucho como el cerrojo se levantaba y lentamente la entrada a la habitación se fue abriendo.

—Deja de hacer escándalo…— dijo la rubia manteniendo la mirada baja.

Len la miro sorprendido. Rin lucia terrible. El cabello enmarañado, una de las calcetas caídas y los ojos llorosos además de estar enrojecidos. Y también su voz estaba ronca.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto preocupado mientras alcanzaba el hombro ajeno.

Rin se encogió ante el agarre de Len y se dispuso a mirarlo fijamente.

—Idiota— dijo rencorosamente.

— ¡Tu eres la idiota! De la nada te encierras y haces que todos se preocupen.

Rin cerró los ojos y comenzó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—En verdad no lo entiendes…— murmuro y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamo Len lanzándose al interior de la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — se quejo Rin y entonces sin previo aviso su cintura fue aprisionada por los brazos de Len. —E…Espera tu…— Dijo pero en ese momento su boca fue silenciada por los labios de Len.

Rin forcejeo empujando a Len con sus manos hasta ser liberada.

— ¿Qué haces? — Cuestiono mientras miraba a su igual con el rostro enrojecido y confundido.

El vampiro la miro fijamente y sujeto su mano.

— ¿Funciono?

— ¿De qué hablas?

En ese momento Len tiro de la mano de Rin para hacerla chocar contra él.

—La última vez te tranquilizo. — susurro rodeando los hombros de ella haciéndola recordar el primer encuentro que habían tenido. _La había besado_. En esta y en la otra ocasión él la había besado. Al parecer, él creía que esa acción era una clase de solución para sus lágrimas.

— ¡Idiota! — grito mientras bajaba la cabeza y volvía a llorar.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te tranquilizo?

— ¡Como va a hacerlo! ¡Idiota! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

El vampiro se sintió nervioso por las lágrimas de Rin.

—D…Deja de llorar. Vamos. ¡Me disculpo! ¡Ya no lo hare si eso deseas! Pero… Deja de llorar.

Entonces Rin levanto el rostro aun lloroso y sonrojado y miro a Len.

—No lloro por eso…— respondió aun entre sollozos.

Los ojos de Len expresaron confusión.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?

Sin previo aviso Rin se abrazo al torso de Len y comenzó a llorar sobre él.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte? — Cuestiono sintiendo como algo se atoraba en su garganta — ¿Acaso no te gusta aquí? ¿No eres feliz? Quizás… ¿En verdad piensas que soy molesta? — dijo murmurando la ultima parte.

El vampiro se sorprendió por las preguntas que su hermanada hacia. Pero poco después comprendió.

En el mismo momento en que le fue dada una solución felizmente quiso ir al bosque y regresar a casa. Ignoro todo lo que implicaba realmente el irse de ese mundo.

Lo que había lastimado a Rin y la había hecho llorar es que no había dudado ni un segundo en deshacerse de todo ello, de los días que habían vivido juntos en casa de su amiga Miku. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado, se había cegado con la idea de volver a casa.

—Te equivocas…— respondió al cabo de un momento y abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de Rin apretándolo contra él —Yo… Perdón. No es que quiera irme porque no soporto estar aquí. Pero debo regresar a casa pronto, todos deben estar preocupados y además… Estoy hambriento…

La chica se aparto un poco y lo miro.

— ¡Yo puedo alimentarte! Tengo mucha sangre dentro de mí— dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el moño del cuello, pero Len la detuvo.

—No seas tonta. — dijo con una sonrisa — Te lo dije ¿no? Luces deliciosa… Podría beber de ti hasta dejarte seca.

Rin bajo las manos rendida.

—No quiero que te vayas…— dijo con los ojos humedeciéndosele de nuevo.

Len la miro y entonces acerco su rostro para besar la frente ajena.

—A mí… — Comenzó a decir y Rin sintió como las manos de él se tensaban detrás de ella —Tampoco me gusta la idea de que ya no te veré.

Rin lo abrazo una vez más pero ahora sin ocultar su rostro. Por el contrario se mantuvo mirando los ojos rojos del vampiro mientras sonreía.

—En verdad… eres un idiota.

— ¿Por qué sigues insultándome?

—Deberías dejar de ir andando besando gente al azar. — mascullo ella mientras recargaba la barbilla en el hombro de Len tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Ya te dije ¿Cierto? No volveré a hacerlo si no quieres —Contesto con algo de molestia sin dejar de abrazar a su igual.

—No es por eso, tonto— Respondió Rin cerrando los ojos. _Enserio, ¿Qué tan inconsciente podía ser ese vampiro?_

— ¿Entonces por qué? — Cuestiono antes de deslizar sus manos hasta la cintura y antebrazo de la chica para verla a los ojos. Esto último provoco que el rostro de la Kagamine se enrojeciera más.

—B…Bue… no…. T…tú sab…es…. — titubeo mientras desviaba la mirada. El vampiro solo inclino el rostro a un lado sin entender de lo que hablaba ella. Rin suspiro y encontrando sus ojos con los de él le miro haciendo puchero.

—No sé de que hablas. — confeso relajadamente Len mientras se encogía de hombros.

Rin suspiro y sujeto su corbata con algo de rencor. ¿_Aquello era inocencia o simple estupidez?_

—Un beso es…— comenzó a decir al tiempo que bajaba la mirada — Es algo que solo haces con la persona que te gusta para demostrar tu afecto…— dijo murmurando con el rostro aun enrojecido.

En ese momento las manos de Len la soltaron y el vampiro retrocedió, acciones que obligaron a Rin a levantar el rostro para verlo. El rubio la miraba con los labios ligeramente abiertos y el rostro sonrojado mientras mantenía las a la altura de su pecho.

—E…esto… yo… perdón….

La rubia oculto una sonrisa malvada con un suspiro y abrazándose a si misma miro al suelo aprovechándose de que sus mejillas seguían coloreadas y sus ojos humedecidos.

—Y yo que quería que mi primer beso fuera con Kaito Onii-chan…— murmuro fingiendo tristeza.

El rubio cruzo los brazos y frunció los labios mientras miraba a otro lado con indignación.

—Yo también hubiera preferido a Miku Onee-chan para mi primer beso y no a ti ¿sabes? — contesto molesto frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rin lo miro sorprendida bajando los brazos y entonces se acerco un paso a él para quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

— ¿Fue tu primer beso?

El chico la miro de reojo pasando saliva.

— ¿Algún problema? — contesto incapaz de controlar su sonrojo.

Las mejillas de la rubia se mantuvieron rojas mientras retrocedía de nuevo inconsciente de la sonrisa que se acababa de formar en sus labios.

— ¿Qué con esa sonrisa?

— ¿Cuál sonrisa? —Cuestiono ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esa. Esa misma —Respondió el vampiro señalando el rostro de la humana.

—Solo… _Es justo_ ¿no crees? — Dijo ella aun sonriendo —Mi primer beso a cambio del tuyo.

Len se sonrojo aun más.

—Cállate…— murmuro mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado.

—_Tsundere~_— canturreo Rin comenzando a picar las mejillas de Len. En verdad que ese chico era tan lindo que daban ganas de molestarlo como había dicho Meiko.

El vampiro chasqueo la lengua y detuvo las manos ajenas.

—Como sea, ya es tarde. Vete a dormir humana—dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hasta la entrada.

— ¡Espera! —exclamo al tiempo que alcanzaba la mano de Len para detenerlo. —Si tu y yo somos uno mismo…— dijo con la voz baja y la mirada tímida— No es malo si dormimos juntos ¿o sí?

Len la miro con los ojos más abiertos.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto levantando una ceja mientras buscaba zafarse de su agarre. Sin embargo la chica se aferro con más fuerza.

—No me dejes sola… Pasan de las 12 de la noche… **«**Es la hora demoniaca**»**— Respondió susurrando la ultima parte.

—**«**Es la hora demoniaca**»… **Si claro. Ya suéltame— Dijo él aun buscando su libertad.

— ¡Hablo enserio! y yo tengo una suerte para atraer lo extraño —Alego ella mientras lo señalaba.

— ¡Humana grosera! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Buaa… Solo por hoy. Por favor… No quiero que un demonio venga por mí. ¿Qué hare si estoy sola?

El vampiro suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Maldita sea…— Mascullo mientras se resignaba.

Finalmente Len siguió los deseos de la chica que era igual a él y termino acostándose al lado de ella.

Todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. Sin embargo lo único a lo que él le prestaba atención era al rostro de la chica durmiendo a su lado.

_Que rápido se queda dormida_…Pensó en su mente mientras suspiraba.

Aunque era tranquilizante oír su calmada respiración. Ahora ella estaba más relajada, eso era bueno. Ella se la había pasado llorando desde hacia quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De seguro la mañana siguiente estaría de mal humor. Len rio silenciosamente al imaginarla.

—Len…— llamo la chica. _¿Acaso hablaba dormida?_ —Vas a quedarte hasta navidad ¿no es cierto?

_Ah… Ella no estaba dormida._

Len suspiro y cerro sus rojizos ojos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…— respondió.

En ese momento Rin entrelazo su mano con la de él forzándolo a verla. Ella aun se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. _¿Estaba dormida o no? _Len sonrió y se giro hacia donde ella y cerró los ojos de igual forma.


	6. Chapter 6 Navidad de Despedida

**«Un encuentro no planeado» por KuroUsagi-Pyon.**

**«N/A » Esta historia participa en el IV Desafío de DZ del GE: Diabolik Lovers.**

**Capítulo 6: Navidad de despedida.**

Los días pasaron con rapidez. Claro, al día siguiente de aquella noche Len hizo saber a todos su decisión sobre quedarse hasta la noche de Navidad logrando sorprenderlos, pero de igual manera, terminaron aceptándola sin cuestionarle mucho.

Desde que supieron la fecha de partida de su nuevo amigo, todos habían decidido pasar más tiempo en convivencia, sabiendo el significado real de la partida de Len... Un adiós definitivo.

Y finalmente, sin darse cuenta, el último día llego: La mañana de Navidad que era ansiada e indeseada a la vez.

—¡despierta Len! ¡Ya es de mañana! — llamaba Rin, quien se había colado en la habitación del ojirojo y justo ahora tiraba de su camisa.

— ¡No molestes! —contesto él con molestia mientras se giraba sobre su cama para darle la espalda a la rubia.

—Si no despiertas ahora podría mojar tus pantalones con agua y después bajar corriendo mientras grito que sufriste un accidente—amenazo Rin mientras sonreía maliciosa.

Enseguida el joven vampiro se sentó sobre su cama y retiro las cobijas de su cuerpo haciéndolas a un lado.

—Ya me levante—Dijo abriendo sus ojos para ver a Rin, sabiendo que era más que capaz de realmente cumplir con su amenaza— ¿Que quieres? — cuestiono con enfado.

Al parecer no le bastaba con obligarlo a dejar sus costumbres de dormir de día, ahora también quería que se despertara temprano.

— ¡Hoy es navidad! — Exclamo entusiasmada alcanzando la mano ajena— Bajemos a ver lo que Santa nos dejo—respondió ella con alegría provocando que Len la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué tendría que emocionarme por lo que esa señora me trajo? — contesto él con falta de entusiasmo.

—Vamos. No seas aguafiestas— reprocho la rubia mientras tiraba de la mano de su similar.

Len se limito a suspirar y entonces decidió levantarse.

—Ah, Y Miku Onee-chan me dijo que te pusieras esto— aviso ella señalando un conjunto de prendas que ella misma había dejado sobre la cama del vampiro.

—Entiendo— respondió mientras alcanzaba la prenda que estaba hasta arriba y tras desdoblarla comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que usaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Pervertido! ¡Al menos espera a que salga! — Exclamo Rin cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y sonrojándose cuando Len ya comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

— ¿Y por qué rayos sigues aquí? — reclamo él sonrojándose ligeramente.

Tras aquello la chica salió con torpeza de la habitación cerrando con brusquedad la puerta permitiendo que Len se cambiara tranquilamente. Una vez que hubo terminado salió de su habitación -aun con escases de ánimo- y camino hacia las escaleras.

—Onee-chan… ¿Puedes explicarme porque tengo que usar esto? — pregunto con molestia cuando vio a Miku, quien esa mañana vestía de forma diferente; Esa mañana la adolescente de 16 años estaba usando un vestido de color rojo cuya falda le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y usaba una pequeña capa del mismo color para cubrir sus hombros –En los bordes finales de ambos habia peluche blanco-. También estaba usando unos guantes y unas medias negras. Y sobre su verde cabello estaba usando un sombrero navideño con un cascabel en la punta.

— ¡Te ves lindo! —Exclamo una voz femenina.

Era Meiko, quien estaba usando una vestimenta similar a la de Miku, la diferencia era que ella estaba usando un vestido estilo _strapless_ y no llevba puesto el gorro navideño.

Len de inmediato se dio media vuelta avergonzado.

— ¡Iré a cambiarme!— exclamo con las mejillas enrojecidas. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había alguien en las escaleras.

Los ojos rojos de Len se encontraron con los azules llorosos de Rin, pero de inmediato ella aparto la mirada incapaz de ocultar su vergüenza. Sus ropas también eran extrañas, pero igual que la vez pasada sus trajes coincidían; ambos estaban usando un saco de color verde esmeralda con costuras y botones de color dorado. Debajo de ello usaban una camisa blanca usando una corbata y un moño –respectivamente- de color amarillo. Nuevamente Len utilizaba un pantalón, que era del mismo tono que él saco. Rin esta vez utilizaba una minifalda que llegaba hasta ¼ de sus piernas y utilizaba una medias negras al igual que Miku.

—Onee-chan… este traje es raro…— se quejo con voz tímida la rubia aun mirando hacia otro lado.

Len paso saliva incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

_En verdad que se ve linda…_Pensó olvidándose que él traía puesta casi la misma ropa.

—Oh. En verdad luces muy linda— Comento Kaito, como leyendo los pensamientos de Len, quien de inmediato se giro a verlo.

El hombre de 20 años estaba usando el típico traje de Santa Claus. Una gabardina y pantalones rojos con peluche blanco en los bordes. Un cinturón sobre la gabardina y una botas negras además de un sombrero similar al de Miku.

—Pero Onii-chan, ¿Desde la mañana vamos a tener que vestirnos así?

—Seria un desperdicio no hacerlo. Digo, todo el dinero que invertimos en esta ropa…— Contesto la ultima que faltaba.

Luka estaba usando una ropa similar a la de Kaito, a excepción del pantalón, que fue remplazado por una falda corta y también unas botas largas que llegaban a la mitad de su pierna.

—Además, ustedes dos realmente lucen adorables— agrego la pelirrosa con una sonrisa provocando que ambos se sonrojaran más.

De esta forma comenzó la mañana de navidad en nuestra historia. El desayuno de nuestros personajes consistió en unos dulces waffles con mermelada que Luka preparo acompañados de un vago de leche fresca.

La siguiente actividad fue abrir los regalos que Santa había dejado. Sin duda la más emocionada era Rin.

— ¿Que te ha traído Onii-chan? —pregunto la emocionada Rin cuando se encontraba debajo del árbol sujetando una caja que tenía escrito su nombre.

Kaito la miro con una sonrisa.

—Es una bufanda y unos audífonos.

La chica se apresuro a romper el papel de su regalo y a abrir la caja.

— ¡Vaya! En verdad me trajo el micrófono nuevo que quería. Y también esos dulces con sabor naranja que acaban de salir— dijo con alegría mientras sacaba las cosas y las abrazaba —¡Te amo santa!

—Len ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? —pregunto Miku al ver al vampiro sentado en el sofá.

—No creo que haya algo para mí— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esto, mocoso? —dijo Meiko acercándose a él con una caja forrada con papel blanco y adornada con un listón amarillo.

— ¿Eh?

—Tiene tu nombre, así que supongo que es para ti—contesto la castaña entrándole el regalo al ojirojo.

Len miro confundido la caja sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! — ordeno Meiko mientras permanecía de pie frente al vampiro, quien torpemente comenzó a abrir el regalo.

Al ver el contenido el adolescente comenzó a reír.

—Esta persona tiene sentido del humor — dijo entre risas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

Entonces Len saco el contenido del regalo que era una botella con jugo de tomate acompañada de una fina copa. Todos rieron ante el obsequio que el vampiro recibió.

Y así, de esta forma el día transcurrió entre risas y bromas, la mayoría dirigidas a Len. Y finalmente la noche llego.

La mesa acababa de ser acomodada por Meiko y Kaito. Miku se encontraba en la cocina cuidando del pavo mientras los Kagamine jugaban videojuegos y Luka se encontraba afuera llamando por teléfono. Después de unos minutos la mujer de cabello rosa entro nuevamente a la casa mantieniendo el rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Va a venir? — Pregunto Meiko, quien ahora estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo como los niños jugaban.

La pelirrosa miro a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada y apretó el celular que había en sus manos.

—«Lo lamento, tengo planes» Dijo…— contesto Luka manteniendo su sonrisa forzada — Estúpido Gakupo. Nunca volveré a invitarlo — mascullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba contra la pared chasqueando la lengua.

Meiko rio ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Bueno, al parecer los demás tampoco podrán venir. Yuki-chan ya había hecho planes con Kiyoteru, y Neru, Haku y Gumi se fueron de vacaciones — comento la castaña suspirando.

—Entonces solo estaremos nosotros ¿eh? — se unió Kaito a la conversación.

—Así parece.

Los tres adultos en la sala suspiraron.

—Bueno, más vino para mí— dijo Meiko encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tomes, Onee-chan — Comento Len sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Concuerdo con ello — apoyo Rin. — ¡Gane! — exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¿Eh? — respondió Len sorprendido — ¿En qué momento…?

— ¡Chicos, ya está listo! — Grito Miku para recibir la atención de todos los demás.

Entonces Kaito ayudo a llevar el pavo hasta la pesa y los chicos rubios apoyaron llevando los demás alimentos también.

— ¿Puedes comer esto? — Pregunto Rin mirando a Len cuando ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa.

—No lo sé. Intentare— Respondió él mirando el plato de comida frente a él.

—Oh, cierto. Len no hace más beber jugo de tomate— comento Meiko mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca. — Por eso Santa te trajo eso — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Creí que las bromas ya habían terminado…— se quejo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, tu sabes… hoy es el ultimo día que podre molestarte— contesto Meiko bajando la mirada y manteniendo una sonrisa forzada.

El vampiro también bajo la mirada.

— ¡Gracias por los alimentos! — Exclamo Rin empezando a comer con rapidez tratando de romper la atmosfera de tristeza que comenzaba a crearse.

—Come con calma, Rin— dijo Kaito palmeando con cariño la cabeza de Rin, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Finalmente, después de la cena llego el momento del intercambio. Donde todos dejaban un regalo sobre la mesa y después elegían uno distinto al propio al azar.

—Me gusta ese rosa… Pero también ese azul cielo…— comento Luka pensando seriamente en cual debía elegir.

Sin pensarlo mucho Meiko tomo uno que estaba forrado con papel negro y se apresuro a abrirlo.

— ¡Uwa! ¡Qué generoso! ¡Una botella de licor! — Exclamo plenamente contenta mientras sacaba la botella.

Luka, Rin y Len pusieron una cara de descontento.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió traer ese regalo? — Pregunto Luka mientras mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Kaito bajo la cabeza y levanto la mano avergonzado.

— ¡A veces no eres tan inútil! — dijo la castaña aun eufórica por su regalo.

— ¡No es bueno darle licor a Onee-chan! — exclamaron los dos rubios mirando con reproche a su amigo azul.

—Perdón… Pero realmente creí que le gustaría — respondió él opacamente.

— _¿Cómo sabias que ella iba a escogerlo?_ — murmuro Miku levantando una ceja.

—Vamos, vamos. No sean exagerados.

—Meiko… — llamo Luka con mirada sombría — Por favor, se consciente de que eres una borracha.

La expresión de la castaña se contrajo por un segundo.

—Lo que sea. Agradezco este regalo — dijo ella aferrándose a la botella sin negarlo.

Rin suspiro y tomo una pequeña caja purpura que había sobre la mesa, curiosa de lo que aquel regalo diminuto podría contener. Lo abrió y miro el contenido con los ojos iluminándosele.

— ¡Que bonito! — Exclamo la chica emocionada y saco un anillo dorado que tenía un adorno de corazón.

—Me alegra escucharlo— Dijo Miku sujetando los hombros de la menor mientras sonreía —Es bueno que lo hayas escogido. Hubiera sido un desperdicio si un hombre lo tomaba.

Sin prestarles mucha atención finalmente Luka escogió uno de los dos regalos en los que se debatía tomado el de color rosado. Cuidadosamente lo abrió y saco el contenido para poderlo contemplar.

—Vaya. Son lindos — expreso mirando una bufanda y un gorro de color blanco tejidos.

—E…Espero que te gusten Luka Onee-chan…— dijo Rin tímidamente mientras la miraba. — La verdad no tenía mucho dinero, así que decidí hacer algo a mano…

—Eh…— Los ojos de la pelirrosa se agrandaron — ¿Lo hiciste tu misma? Es impresionante…

—Creí que no eras muy hábil con las manos. Rin — Comento Kaito ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Meiko en el pecho.

—En verdad te quedo muy bien— dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras tiraba de la mejilla del peliazul.

—gracias... — murmuro con timidez manteniendo una sonrisa avergonzada.

—bien. Yo escogeré este—dijo Miku mientras alcanzaba uno de los regalo forrado de plateado, el cual contenía un libro -una novela para ser exactos-. La peliverde miro con una sonrisa su regalo y después miro a Luka — este es tuyo ¿No es verdad? ¡Gracias!

La pelirosa se limito a asentir sonriendo ligeramente.

—bien. Sólo faltan los dos hombres— dijo Meiko soltando finalmente a Kaito. — ¡Date prisa! — ordeno al tiempo que lo empujaba hasta la mesa.

Finalmente el peliazul tomo una caja de color amarillo y la abrió.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo al ver el contenido de su. Entonces saco un dulcero grande de cristal lleno de caramelos y con un moño en la parte superior como adorno.

—O... Onee-chan me ayudo a comprarlo... —murmuro Len —dijo que tenía que participar en el intercambio.

—gracias. Voy a disfrutarlo— respondió Kaito sonriéndole al vampiro.

—bien. Es tu turno—dijo Luka rondando los hombros de Len y empujándolo un poco lo acerco a la mesa donde solo quedaba ya un regalo.

Tímidamente el rubio alcanzo el regalo envuelto con un papel rojo metálico y retirando el moño de color blanco lo abrió. En el interior había un saco de terciopelo de color guindo con botones y detalles se color negro.

—g... Gracias— musito mientras lo sacaba torpemente de la caja.

Meiko sonrío y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la espalda.

—se te vera bien. Es una suerte que lo haya escogido de talla chica— dijo la castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces sin más preámbulos abrió su botella y comenzó a beber ignorando las voces de las mujeres y Len intentando detenerla. Bebió y bebió hasta terminarse la botella. Luego se acerco al refrigerador y saco las sidras para continuar bebiendo. Ya nadie era capaz de detenerla. Meiko estaba ebria.

Como siempre que se embriagaba comenzó a patear y golpear a Kaito cuando este trato de quitarle las sidras que aun quedaban. Una vez que el hombre quedo casi noqueado su siguiente víctima fue Miku, a quien en pocas palabras se limito a manosear. Los gemelos y Luka se alejaron de Meiko tratando de no ser los siguientes en su lista. Pero aun así ella los alcanzo. Luka fue golpeada por luchar. Pero extrañamente los Kagamine no sufrieron ninguna clase de abuso. Al contrario, la mujer adulta se limito a abrazarlos mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido como «¡No puedo subirme a la nube voladora!»

—Ya, ya… Onee-chan… Es que únicamente los de corazón puro pueden montarla— Dijo Rin mientras nerviosamente acariciaba la espalda de su ebria amiga.

— ¡¿Dices que no soy pura?!

—N…No dije eso.

— ¡Es una insinuación! ¡Ya se! ¡Voy a corromperlos a ustedes también y así tampoco van a poder montarla! —Dijo Meiko mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el pecho de ambos.

— ¡Kya! — Grito Rin incapaz de empujarla, pues era más fuerte que ella.

En ese momento el celular de Kaito comenzó a hablar para decir la hora. «Son las doce» aviso, Y entonces el cuerpo de los 3 se inmovilizo. Sin decir nada Meiko hundió su rostro en el pecho de Len.

—No te vayas…— murmuro con los humedeciéndosele.

Len rodeo los hombros de la mujer incapaz de sonreírle un poco.

—Lo lamento…— respondió en voz baja sintiendo como si sus ojos también quisieran ceder al llanto.

—Así que ya es hora ¿eh? — Dijo Rin mientras retiraba la mano de Meiko de ella –pues ahora ya no oponía fuerza- y se levantaba sacudiendo su falda.

—Perdón— Se disculpo de nuevo Len antes de retirar el cuerpo de Meiko y entonces viendo su rostro seco sus lagrimas y le sonrió — No voy a olvidarlos, lo prometo.

La mujer castaña comenzó a llorar más y entonces sin previo aviso tomo la corbata de Len y lo atrajo hasta ella para robarle un beso.

—Con esto definitivamente no me olvidaras — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras aun lloraba.

Len la miro con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos confundidos.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¡Eso es delito! — Reclamo Rin al tiempo que tiraba del brazo de Len para levantarlo.

—Espera, Rin. Voy con ustedes — Aviso Miku mientras arreglaba sus ropas –que Meiko había desacomodado-. Y entonces los 3 salieron de la casa en dirección al bosque de los santos, el lugar donde por primera vez tuvieron el encuentro con Len.

Durante el camino Miku charlaba con Len sobre cosas como «Debes cuidarte» y «No olvides bañarte de vez en cuando», cosas que aunque Len sabia le hacía feliz escucharlas. Rápidamente llegaron hasta el centro del bosque, en el lugar donde Rin y él se habían encontrado.

—Es aquí— aviso Rin deteniéndose. Len se limito a asentir. —Bien, empecemos— dijo esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Qué harán? — Pregunto Miku con curiosidad. Rin solo la miro y le guiño un ojo.

En ese momento los dos se giraron para verse mutuamente, Rin mirando los rojos ojos y Len los azules de ella. En ese momento ambos levantaron las manos a la altura del pecho y entrelazaron sus dedos sonriendo.

En el momento en que él cerró los ojos que se humedecían la chica hizo lo mismo y entonces poco a poco juntaron sus frentes. Una vez abrieron los ojos para verse y se sonrieron mutuamente. _Realmente parecían un espejo. _Moviéndose y haciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Lo que ambos pensaban en ese momento es algo que únicamente ellos podrían saber, pero sin duda eran pensamientos coordinados porque en ese momento algo en l interior del bosque comenzó a brillar, justo frente a ellos…

Al ver que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir Len abrazo a Rin y propino un último beso en los labios de ella mientras sonreía.

—Adiós— murmuro mientras se apartaba, pero entonces se vio detenido por la mano de Rin, quien alcanzo su mano de nuevo.

—Onee-chan. Diles a todos que los amo— Dijo la chica volteando a ver a Miku logrando que sus dos acompañantes la miraran sorprendidos.

— ¿Q…Que estas…? Rin…— Contesto la ojiverde confundida y con los ojos humedeciéndose. — ¡Puede que la puerta no se abra de nuevo!

La rubia permaneció sonriendo.

—Lo sé. Pero… — Respondió regresando la mirada a Len. — Yo… en verdad no quiero separarme — completo con tristeza.

—Rin…— murmuro Len aun sorprendido.

—Digas lo que digas ¡Iré contigo! — Dijo ella abrazándose al torso de Len, quien solo sonrió y tomo las manos que lo abrazaban para intentar retirarlas.

—Harás entristecer a los demás. — contesto él manteniendo su débil sonrisa.

—Len— llamo Miku mientras se acercaba a ellos para abrazarlos — Ellos lo entenderán. Rin… Ella estará más triste si tú te vas— Continuo resignándose — Te lo dije ¿no? Ella es una chica egoísta y caprichosa…. — Dijo incapaz de controlar el temblor de su voz — Así que por favor. Cuídala…

El vampiro sonrió con pesar y entonces asintió.

—Regresaremos algún día Onee-chan— prometió con los ojos también humedeciéndose.

Miku se limito a asentir y entonces los soltó.

—Buen viaje.

—Adios — Dijeron los dos antes de entrar por la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

**Fin**


End file.
